1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, especially to an electrical connector assembly for retaining multiple processing units and the number of the central processing units can be set according to different requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional processor has one core disposed therein. But with the development of the technology, the processor with one core can not satisfy the need. Thus, a processor with multiple cores is introduced. Generally, the multiple cores are encapsulated in a same package. When the processor is completed, the number of the cores is also determined. If customer needs a processor with more cores, the processor must be redesigned with a new one. This will increase the cost and the application is not flexible.
Hence, an improved processor with multiple cores is required to overcome the disadvantages mentioned above.